1,000 Things
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Rin and Sesshoumaru's have a daughter. The girl is born unloved and unwanted... Yet she is searching for a place she belongs... A peace that is all her own. Complete


1000 Things  
  
'Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear Sealed with lies through so many tears'  
  
A Small five year old girl, with shoulder length pale ice blue hair and cute blue doggy ears and matching eyes stood in an empty room, today was her birthday. The only thing the room held was a piece of paper that said, "We couldn't make it this time. Maybe next year, remember we love you! We will make it for sure. It is a Promise!" Tears began to stream down her face, another promise broken. She turned and fled to the lake outside the hut and cried till she could shed no more tears.  
  
'Lost from within, pursuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again'  
  
A Ten year old girl stood in the same room, now she has light brown hair and golden-eye contacts, today was her birthday and for the past five years she had gotten the same note. Today however a new note stood in its place, "We couldn't make it this time. Maybe next year, remember we love you!!" Tears began to stream down her face, another promise broken. She wondered when she would learn to not expect anything different. She went outside to the lake and stared down at it, no tears would flow from her eyes.  
  
'You will never be strong enough You will never be good enough You were never conceived in love You will not rise above'  
  
A nineteen year old girl with long pale ice blue hair now tipped black and matching eyes stood in the empty room once more. Today was her birthday and the usual birthday note laid on the table. Her face held no emotion, she shed no tears this time the emptiness had become her life. She screamed at the empty room, "1,000 things I could have said, 1,000 things I could have done, problem is number one. I believed in you." Held behind her back was a single knife, today she decided to end her life. She walked out side and down to the lake.  
  
'They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me'  
  
She walked to the edge of the lake with a plan in her mind, she would cut her throat and drown before she bled out. A sound behind her caused her to jump, a small child with tattered and bloody clothes walked towards her. She dropped the knife covered in blood and looked at her, she looked so familiar to her. It reminded her of her when she was five years old only she didn't have natural black streaks in her hair like this girl.  
  
'But through my tears breaks a blinding light Birthing a dawn to this endless night Arms outstretched, awaiting me An open embrace upon a bleeding tree'  
  
The little girl held out her hand and the other placed her hand in hers. A voice unlike any other began to whisper. It sounded as innocent as an angel yet it also sounded dark like death.  
  
'Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you'  
  
The nineteen year old girl nodded, she walked with her to the edge of a white light edged in black. She felt that if she crossed into the light she would never be able to go back. She didn't care, she followed the little girl tugging at her hand. Soon they were running and the only thing going through her mind was.  
  
'They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up pausing in mid sentence forgetting what he was saying to Rin. Rin gasped and looked at what held Sesshoumaru's gaze. There running across the palace's lawn was a tall hanyou girl with white wings edged in black, with a smaller winged hanyou running beside her. Something felt heavy in both the demon and human's hearts at that sight. "Rin is she." he let his sentence trail off afraid of the answer. "Hai, she is Reika." A still nineteen year old looking Rin answered, "She was the mistake." Sesshoumaru looked over to Rin, "Gomen Rin-chan, I never meant for it to happen it was just an accident. I do love you," Rin nodded as the two hanyou's disappeared. Memories of her sneaking into there daughters hut and whispering promises into her ears played across her mind. "May she rest in peace Sesshoumaru-sama." A voice flowed across the lawn that sounded like honey, "1,000 things I could have said, 1,000 things I could have done, problem is number one. I believed in you. All those promises made but never carried through. Number one on my list of 1,000 is my problem. I never stopped believing in you."  
  
'They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me'  
  
As she ran side by side with the little girl she looked to the side and saw a Inu youkai and a human girl speaking, "Those are your parents." The little girl whispered a barely audible whisper but she heard it anyways. 1,000 things I could have said, 1,000 things I could have done, problem is number one. I believed in you. All those promises made but never carried through. Number one on my list of 1,000 is my problem. I never stopped believing in you. I was never conceived in love, you never wanted me. You won't miss me if I go. "Where are we going?" She whispered back, the little girl slowed down now and walked to a giant golden gate. "Its not where we're going, we are already there. You are finally home." The gates opened and the little girl lead her inside.  
  
A/N: This is an attempt at "Lies" a song done by my favorite group Evanescence. Please tell me what you think. Oh and if you didn't get it, Sesshoumaru coupled with Rin by accident and Reika (Our lead character was born) Sesshoumaru forbade Rin to ever see her but allowed her to live, in a hut hidden deep in the palace grounds. She has never seen her parents. And yes she does kill her self the same moment the little angel shows up, how else could she herself become an angel. Please R&R 


End file.
